soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Splatoon Universoul
Splatoon Universoul is a game made in partnership of Nintendo, Ultima Co. and Arcobaleno Studios. It is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It takes place in the near future after [[Soul Kingdom BEAT!|''Soul Kingdom BEAT!]], following the ''Splatoon DLC. Gameplay Octo Rescue (Story Mode) Multiplayer Characters * Agent 12 - An Inkling that got caught up in a world threat of the Octarians and must help the New Squidbeak Splatoon collect the meteorites that fell to the planet and save Link's friends. * The Squid Sisters - Callie and Marie. They're usually the ones giving orders and guiding Agent 12 through Octarian territory. Their Agent numbers are 1 and 2 respectively. * Off the Hook - Pearl and Marina. Inkopolis's main news anchors and secret members of New Splatoon Brigade. * Link - A young man from another world and occupies the form of an Inkling to not stand out. He's rescued before Octo Rescue by the Squid Sisters, Pearl and Marina and accompanies the cousins at Cuttlefish Cabin. On certain stages, he can be played and his ink is green. Link uses the Splat Bow which can be exchanged for the Sea-Q Bow or Tri Slosher when out in the field. * Rayman - Not even the Inkling form can hide his lack of limbs, but he doesn't care. After being rescued by Agent 12 from the Octo Grinder, Rayman can be played on certain stages. His ink is purple and his weapon of choice is the Inking Gloves. * Sly - One of Link's friends. He's rescued after defeating the Octo-Puss. His preferred weapon in the field is the Permanent Inkbrush. Sly's ink color is pale blue. * Sora - A character appearing as a sea urchin. Along with Sonic, he is playable after rescuing him from Octo Shower Mark II. Sora works with the Splattershot and H-3 Nozzlenose with cyan ink. * Sonic - Spiky for his appearance, Sonic is quick to leap into action. He's rescued alongside Sora from Octo Shower Mark II. His ink is blue and he works with the Mini Splatling or the Splat Charger. * Ratchet - Captured and mistaken for a mutation of Octoling, allowing him and Mario to infiltrate their ranks. After escaping with Agent 12, Ratchet is playable with the Dynamo Roller or the Origami Dualies. He uses bright yellow ink. * Mario - Bosses * Octo Grinder - * Octo-Puss - * Octo Shower Mark II - * Mario & Ratchet - * DJ Octavio ft. The Squid Sisters - New Weapons * Splat Bow - one of Link's signature weapons. It's commonly made of a bent pipe with a large rubber band as the string. The arrows are large cotton swabs soaked with ink on one end. It has the farthest range of all weapons, but several need to be fired to defeat enemies. It uses a minuscule amount of ink, making this weapon last longer when constantly firing. It's available after a request from Sheldon on Stage A-3. * Inking Gloves - Rayman's only weapon and available at the shop after the first mission with him. An old pair of boxing gloves have been accommodated with ink pads on the front that are connected to small intake tubes on the top. While the weapon has little range, it is a one-hit kill weapon and takes up a twelfth of ink. * Origami Dualies - A weapon invented by Ratchet with parts from a pair of Tetra Dualies and some Octarian technology that are given an extra kick with ink-coated, paper throwing stars. This weapon increases mobility by allowing to dodge roll three times and fire while rolling. It is available after the first mission in the Octo Space Hall. * Bubble Brella - A more unusual member of the Brella weapon type that Mario has taken a liking to. Its bubble like shape can close when releasing the shield, creating a bomb of ink that covers a wide range of the field. The shot costs tenth of ink and the shield bomb costs a sixth of ink. It's available as Sheldon's request against Octo-Puss. * Sea-Q Bow - A member of the Bow weapon type that Link can upgrade to. While it uses more ink than the Splat Bow, it allows for stronger damage against enemies. The key to this is that under the cotton fibers is aluminum scrubbies that irritate enemies from the rough interior that can be felt through the cotton when wet. It is available in shops after collecting all Song Tracks on Link's stages. * Gallery Splatoon Link icon.jpg|Link profile Splatoon Sly icon.jpg|Sly profile Splatoon Rayman Icon.jpg|Rayman profile Splatoon Ratchet Icon.jpg|Ratchet profile Splatoon Sora Icon.jpg|Sora profile Unlockables Trivia Category:Splatoon Universal Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Switch games Category:Splatoon